Suppressed feelings
by kari03
Summary: About a girl who doesnt know that everyone she cares for are vampires. Shes in love with her best friend but she thinks hes in love with someone else. Is she right? well read and review to find out. :D


This is a story i had been thinking about for a while it wouldnt go away so i wrote it down, thought i would share it with everyone :D. Sorry if you dont like it. 

"You're on steroids right?" I asked Kaden.  
"Nope" he said smiling.  
"It has to be steroids" I said trying to make him admit it.  
"It's not. Can't you just see it took all the hours I put into the gym to get these muscles" Kaden said while bringing my hand to his biceps. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Two weeks cannot get you biceps like that, there huge. Everything about you in the last couple of week has changed both physically and mentally. So tell me the truth are you on drugs?" I asked him.  
He gave me a dark look which meant he was clearly irritated with me.  
"Fine. So how's Mindy? You haven't talked about her in a while" I asked him.  
Kaden had a crush on Mindy for months. For months now he'd been talking, texting me about Mindy he really likes her but she's not giving him the light of day. I've been giving him advice since a lot of his friends don't want to talk to him anymore because all he does is talk about Mindy. But for the last couple of days he hasn't talked about her to me it's weird now he's giving me more attention its totally out of character.  
"Hey I'm going to go check my email, be right back okay don't go anywhere" he said eyeing me and then walked away hesitantly. I shook my head at him, he had ignored my question yet again.  
I and Kaden were in the cafeteria, I watched him walk off and enter the computer room the second he sat down I grabbed my bag and got out of the cafeteria. I wanted to spend time with my other friends. When Kaden hung out with my other friends he would end up only talking to me and not let anyone else enter the conversation. Whatever Kaden was on was affecting his behaviour, he was acting more controlling, protective and really really weird. The other day I could have sworn I saw his eyes change from black to silver? But when I looked again it was back to a light shade of brown. Deep down I hoped he wasn't on drugs, the mental toll it would take on him and people around him would hurt. That's if he's addicted which looks like it. Two weeks ago Kaden had small biceps and now he has huge biceps. His whole body looked more muscular if he was on drugs just because he wanted to look better for Mindy I would hit him with a bat. Kaden looked good before and well now he looks hot. But he didn't have to change just for her, stupid idiot I thought to myself. Kaden now had short chocolate brown hair, pale white skin, honey brown eyes, he had gotten tall to he had to be 1.9-2m tall he towered over me, his shoulders were broader he walked more gracefully than before. How he didn't notice how much of a change he had made maddened me.  
I decided to go to the library I knew exactly where Mia my best friend would be, she always hung out on level three in one of the study rooms with her boyfriend Shawn who just so happened to be Kadens best friend.  
I made my way out of the cafeteria into the rain I put on my black hoody and ran in my high heel boots. Not the best day to wear high heels when I'm prone to falling. I made it to the library and walked speedily to the study room Mia would be in. I opened the door and was surprised to see Shawn not there.  
"Hey Tani I see you finally got Kad to leave you" Mia said laughing.  
I took off my jacket and shook the rain at her.  
"Very funny, quit it" she said annoyed.  
I smiled widely "Where's Shawn?" I asked her.  
"He got a phone call, he couldn't pick up a signal so he left the room" she said while closing her book. She knew she wouldn't be studying with me around.  
"Oh okay. So did you ask Shawn why Kaden's been acting weird?" I asked Mia while taking a seat next to her.  
"He won't tell me, but I think I know what's going on" Mia said smiling.  
"Yeah I know what it is he's on drugs I can't believe that idiot would do that" I said to her while opening one of her books I heard her breath out slowly, her smile dropped which made me feel confused was she not thinking what I was thinking? What was she thinking then?  
"You are so blind. I think he likes you" she said shaking me making more of an affect I felt like laughing.  
"You are such a drama queen. You know he likes Mindy he doesn't like me in that way. Have you realised that Kaden and Shawn have both changed?" I asked her.  
"Yeah but trust me drugs has nothing to do with it. They go to the gym that's it" she said breaking eye contact which meant she was lying, Mia was my best friend I knew when she was lying.  
"Denial" I said shaking my head.  
The door opened to the study room and Shawn walked in.  
"There you are" he said looking at me with irritation.  
"Were you looking for me?" I asked him smiling widely it was fun to irritate Shawn.  
"Well not me, Kaden was looking for you" Shawn said sitting on the other side of Mia.  
"Oh okay" I stated.  
"Don't you want to know where Kaden is?" Shawn asked me while holding Mia's hand. I could see Mia's cheeks redden I had to suppress my laughter. When would she get use to his touch, her reaction was cute.  
"No…Why would I?" I asked Shawn.  
"Because he's your friend who asked you to wait for him in the cafeteria" Shawn said looking a bit angry.  
"That's nice. I think I'm going to ditch the rest of the day" I said yawning suddenly feeling sleepy.  
"Well at least wait for Kaden I'm sure he would give you a ride home" Shawn said forcefully.  
I gave Shawn a 'what the hell' look, why would Kaden drop me home when he still had lectures?  
"I'm ditching the rest of today. Kaden isn't ditching" I said to Shawn.  
"And?" Shawn said questioningly.  
"Stop arguing with one another" Mia said irritated and slammed her book closed.  
"You are so weird. I'm going bye Mia, Shawn" I said and walked out only to be pushed back into the room by none other than a wet Kaden.  
"Just in time Kad" Mia said, I gave her a glare.  
"Where were you?" he said angrily.  
"You are soaking! Where did you look? On the soccer field?" I said touching his scarf which was soaked.  
"Why did you leave?" he said again angrily.  
"What's up with you? I left what's the big deal? Seriously you and Shawn need to get your anger under control because it's giving me a headache" I said rubbing my head. I tried to walk around Kaden to leave but he moved right in front of the door preventing me from leaving.  
"Kaden can you please move?" I asked him nicely.  
"Where are you going?" he asked me while placing his hand below my chin and raising it. I pushed his hand off.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him irritated.  
"Nothing" he said and looked away.  
"I'm not Mindy" I said to him his face turned into a red blaze.  
"I know that" he said through gritted teeth.  
"Good. Now move" I said harshly. He moved away and I walked out fuming. This day just sucked I turned around and saw Kaden following me. Fantastic. I turned around and continued walking I ran past the stairs I could feel Kaden following me which started to bug me, I began running even faster skipping three of four steps as I walked down. I heard Kaden's footsteps close behind me. Just as I exited Mindy walked past me glaring? What the hell was up with her? My headache was growing could this day get any worse?  
I looked behind me about to ask her what her problem was but before I could speak I watched Kaden blow Mindy off? This whole situation in front of me made no sense what so ever.  
"I'll drop you off" Kaden said catching up to me and tugging at my arm. Damn all the running for nothing, I watched as Mindy sent another evil glare in my direction.  
"Are you trying to make Mindy jealous? Because its working" I said to Kaden while trying to get his rock solid hand off of me.  
"I'm not trying to do that" Kaden said emotionlessly.  
"Whatever. I'm going to catch the bus home, you can stay and attend your lectures" I said to Kaden.  
"I'm dropping you home" he stated.  
I didn't care what he said "Did you hear what I said? Or are you doing what you want to do as usual?" I said to him, but he ignored it. My head was starting to hurt due to the frustration Kaden was making me feel.  
We made it to the parking lot Kaden pushed me in the direction of the passenger side of the car while he walked around to the driver's side and unlocked the door.  
"Get in" he said forcefully.  
He had to be on drugs, he was so angry he must not have his fix yet I thought in my mind.  
"I'm not getting in a car with a druggy" I said while walking away.  
"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not on drugs" he said while walking towards me.  
"You're lying. Why didn't you say hi to Mindy?" I asked him while circling the car trying to get away from Kaden.  
"Why are you always bringing the conversation back to Mindy? Just get in the car will you" he said running around the car he caught up to me and tried to grab me but I pulled away just in time.  
"Seriously what are you on?" I asked him, I couldn't help but smile when I asked him.  
Kadens face turned into fury, yup he needed his fix. I shook my head at him and continued walking when all of a sudden Kaden scoped me up into his arms.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at him.  
"You asked for it" he said smirking.  
"You are just as weird as Shawn!" I yelled again.  
"You are so irritating" he said smiling at me.  
"You know when you say that your meant to be unhappy" I said confused.  
"Not if you happen to like it" he said with piercing eyes.  
"Mindy" I said to him.  
"Stop bringing it back to her" he said angrily eyes blazing.  
"No Mindy is walking this way" I said and then continued "put me down we need to clear up this huge misunderstanding you've just caused yourself. Do you want to date her or not? I thought girls sent mixed messages…put me down" I said to him but he wouldn't put me down. Mindy walked towards me and Kaden embarrassment flooded through me I pinched Kaden to drop me but that didn't work either.  
"Hi Kaden" Mindy said happily and then glared at me, I shrunk into Kadens arms wishing I could just disappear.  
"Hi" Kaden grunted moving past her.  
He put me into the car and got in leaving Mindy outside alone, he pulled the car onto the road and drove off.  
"Really?" I asked him.  
"Really what?" he said sounding confused.  
"The 'love of your life' as you use to say was standing there. She said hello to you! She spoke to you! And you did absolutely nothing except for grunting and leaving her alone? What the hell is wrong with you?" I said to him.  
"I never said that" he said puzzling me.  
"That's just great. Boys suck if you go from girl to girl not even knowing what you want. Next time you have a crush please don't tell me because you confuse the crap out of me" I said putting my hand to my head.  
"I'm sorry" he said sounding hurt?  
"You know I heard drugs can really screw with your mind" I said to him.  
"I'm not on drugs" he said forcefully.  
"You know what I don't believe you" I said and then continued "can you slow down?" I asked him looking out the window, he was driving so fast and in wet weather was he trying to kill me?  
"Why?" he asked amused.  
"I'm so going to tell my Dad what you're doing" I threatened.  
"He wouldn't care" Kaden said sounding indifferent.  
"Of course he would!" I yelled.  
"You get angry so quick! Anyway why did you leave me when I told you to wait?" he asked me.  
"Because I needed to see Mia. What did Mindy do to you? Ever since you changed into this huge muscular guy Mindy's been trying to talk to you, and now you're ignoring her. I don't get it" I stated.  
"Things change" he said tapping the steering wheel.  
"Not that fast. Either way I'm happy you've come to your senses the girls a user. I couldn't tell you that before because all your friends had told you that before and you weren't ready or willing to listen. I also didn't say it because you needed support, no matter what I thought I tried to make you feel happy about your predicament. So hopefully next time when you want to ask a girl out you might just listen to what your friends have to say" I said to him.  
His face changed into one of disgust, inside it hurt to see that face it meant he wasn't listening to me.  
"I did listen. Now if you don't mind you can get out" Kaden said getting out of the car.  
I hadn't even realised we had stopped, strange. I got out of the car and bent down to get my bag pack when my vision blurred.  
"What the hell?" I said rubbing my eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Kaden asked me coming to my side.  
I rubbed my eyes and by vision cleared, that was weird. I grabbed my bag and closed the door Kaden gave me a confused look and then turned around I followed him slinging my bag onto my shoulder. I walked two steps when my eye sight blurred again I could hear ringing in my ears and all of a sudden I could feel myself falling.

"She's walking up" I could hear my Mother's worried voice.  
I was in the living room lying on the couch both my parents standing beside me and Kaden was there to.  
"What happened?" I asked while looking around.  
"You fainted" Kaden said angrily?  
"Oh" is all I said rubbing my head, I didn't see a reason for me to faint I felt fine the entire day.  
"Drink this honey it will make you feel better" Mum said.  
I looked at the brown liquid and put it on the table, Dad gave me a look which forced me to pick the cup back up. I took one sip and spat it back out.  
"That's grows" I spat out and put it back on the table.  
"Did you eat anything today?" Dad asked me concerned.  
"No she didn't" Kaden answered for me.  
"Why not?" Mum asked me.  
"I didn't feel hungry. I felt fine all day maybe it was Kadens driving that made me pass out, he was driving ridiculously fast" I said smiling evilly at him.  
"Kaden" both my parents yelled at him.  
"It wasn't because of that" I quickly interjected "I'm just tired" I said getting up but just as fast as I got up I slumped back down, Kaden caught me just before I hit the floor.  
"What's wrong with me?" I asked against Kaden's chest, embarrassment flooded through me, Kaden should not be here to witness this.  
I tried pulling out of Kadens hold but it was useless it was like he didn't know I wanted his warms arms off of me. I started blushing deep down I had a thing for Kaden but after hearing him speak of Mindy Mindy Mindy I buried what I felt. He would never feel that for me, Mia was just getting my hopes up for nothing. I could remember every thingKaden had spoken to me about Mindy it was like a knife to the heart but I tortured myself so I could be a friend to Kaden because he needed one. If I couldn't be with Kaden at least I could be friends with him.  
"Kaden let go please" I said trying to get up. Kaden placed me back on the seat and sat beside me. Again the distance was not enough.  
"Kane we can't go, look at her" My mother said to my Father.  
"Where were you going?" I asked but before they could answer Kaden spoke "You can go I can take care of Tani" he said seriously.  
Both my parents looked at each other as if debating to leave me with Kaden I hoped deep down they would say 'no'. But knowing them they would say 'yes'. Kaden lived next door he frequently walked in and out of our house plus his parents and mine were best friends. My parents trusted him.  
"Are you sure?" My Father asked him.  
"I'm fine" I said trying to get up but failing miserably.  
"I'm sure Sir" Kaden answered.  
"Then it's settled, Kaden will stay with you until we come back from our meeting. Don't give Kaden a hard time you need to rest Tani. Kaden could you carry Tani to her room?" My Father asked Kaden.  
"I'm fine" I said trying to get out of Kadens hold but just as I began to rise Kaden lifted me up above the ground.  
"I said I can walk" I said in protest.  
"Honey just rest. We will be back around ten hopefully sooner" my mother said peaking me on the cheek.  
"No need to rush Mr and Mrs Waters" he said and with that carried me to my room.  
"Bye" I said to both my parents.

"Have you not been feeling well? Why didn't you tell me?" Kaden said while walking slowly to my room.  
"I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping well. Put me down please" I said rubbing my head, I had a head ache. Kaden ignored the last bit I said and continued walking.  
"Nightmares?" he asked me.  
"Yeah but I can't remember the nightmare at all. Each time I have it I can't get back to sleep. Any way I'm fine can you put me down?" I asked him again.  
"No I won't put you down. And why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares" he said coldly I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Because it's not something I have to tell you jesh" I said tiredly.  
Kaden finally reached my room the door was slightly open Kaden opened the door with his back and walked into my room.  
He put me into my bed and covered me with the blanket he looked angry and I didn't understand why. I wasn't in the mood for another argument so I pushed the covers off of myself and got out of bed. As I stood the world around me started spinning, Kaden grabbed me by my shoulders holding me in place.  
"Why are you getting out of bed? Do you want something?" he asked me harshly.  
"Kaden get out. I don't need your help" I said pushing at his chest.  
"You do need help, now what do you want?" he said pushing me back to the bed.  
"I want you to leave your so angry!" I yelled at him.  
"Of course I'm angry!" he yelled back.  
That's just great he had no reason to be angry! I rubbed my head again and breathed out heavily I guess I will be having an argument with him.  
"Why are you angry?" I asked him calmly.  
"You weren't feeling well and you didn't tell me. I tell you everything and you didn't even bother to tell me what was happening with you" he said in frustration and then continued "When did we start keeping secrets?" he asked me looking straight into my eyes.  
"I didn't think that you needed to know I was having nightmares, your acting like we're a couple. The last few weeks you've been acting weird, getting close to me. Asking me questions like you want to know about me? I don't get it. I hate it when you're angry so can you just leave because you aren't helping me you're making me feel worse" I said getting back in the bed and pulling the covers over my head tears escaping my eyes. I cried when I was angry stupid reflex my anger bought me.  
Kaden pulled the covers off of my head and laid on the bed next to me.  
"I'm angry at myself not at you, sorry" he said moving the hair off of my forehead.  
I could feel my heart speed up by his gentle touch and I didn't understand why? Kaden continued to run his hands through my long black hair which gave me a tingling feeling in my stomach.  
I moved to the edge of the bed and slowly got up holding the headboard, Kaden quickly shot to his feet and walked to my side.  
"Lay down" he said while walking to me.  
"I'm fine" I said.  
I walked slowly I could see double of everything, I needed to splash water on my face maybe something was in my eye? I stumbled and Kaden caught me I heard him growl? Now my hearings going to great!  
"Will you just sit still?" Kaden asked me annoyed carrying me back to the bed while I tried to get out of his hold. He placed me gently on the bed I tried to get back up but he restrained me with his hands.  
"Your lucky the drugs you took made you strong or you wouldn't be able to stop me" I said to him, I could see his eyes blackening from what I said. Weird? Eyes can't do that right?  
"I'm. Not. On. Drugs" he said each word clearly keeping eye contact while still holding my arms.  
"Yeah sure. Since you won't let go of me and making me feel awkward as hell. How about you tell me why you changed your mind about Mindy?"  
"I found someone else" Kaden said looking straight into my eyes. I gave him a confused look and he released me I was about to get up when Kaden gave me a dark look.  
"Who?" I asked him confused and then continued "please tell me it's not the red headed girl in our math class i see you staring at her so don't deny you don't. She's Mindy's best friend! A carbon copy!"  
"It's not her!" he said defence fully.  
I asked him again but he wouldn't answer me so I decided to try to get up but he wouldn't have any of that.  
"Lay down and remain that way" he ordered.  
I laid back down and dragged the sheets up I couldn't be bothered arguing with him. Tomorrow was another day I guess I might find out what's happening later, with that I feel asleep.

I woke up because I was hungry, if I wasn't hungry I would have continued sleeping. I opened my eyes to see my digital clock say it was six in the morning. Wow I hadn't had lunch or dinner yesterday I was starving now. I was about to get out of bed when I felt a restraint around my waist, I touched my stomach to find a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Unbelievable" I said out a loud.  
I twisted around uncomfortably to find Kaden holding me in his arms sound asleep, his face was mere inches away from mine. I could feel my heart beating so fast I thought I would throw up, what the hell was he doing? My face felt hot I knew I was blushing I could feel his breathe on me it smelt sweet.  
"Kaden" I said out a loud.  
He didn't move it was like he was dead asleep.  
"Kaden!" I yelled that got him to wake up, but it made my head hurt.  
"Why do you have to yell?" he asked me rubbing his eyes.  
"Why didn't you go home?" I asked him.  
"Because I feel asleep?" he answered confused like that was a good answer.  
"Why did you sleep in my room?" I asked him.  
"Because I was taking care of you" he answered yawning as if it was perfectly fine to have his arms around me.  
"Next time sleep on the floor" I said smacking him with the pillow which caused him to release me to defend himself. I got off my bed and started walking towards the door when the world started spinning making me feel like I wanted to throw up. I slumped down to the floor Kaden grabbed me into his arms I looked up to see his worried face.  
I was going to say something but I felt zapped all of a sudden I shut my eyes feeling extremely dizzy even though I wasn't moving.  
"Tani?" Kaden shook me.  
"Tani" he repeated shaking me harder. He put me back on the bed and ran out of the room.  
My parents ran in my Mum took my temperature and yelled at my Dad to call the doctor.  
"You have a fever, I knew I shouldn't have gone to the meeting last night" Mum said more to herself than to me.  
Kaden was walking back and forth in my room making me feel worse, his steps were irritating me and I was so hungry even though I wanted to throw up.  
"Honey how are you feeling?" Mum asked me.  
"I feel sick" I whispered doubting she even heard me. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and tried to get up but slowly I wanted to get something to eat maybe that's why I'm feeling this way?  
I pushed my feet off the side of the bed and sat upright Kaden came to my side and held my shoulders down, giving me a stern look.  
"I'm hungry" I stated whispering.  
"I'll go get you two something to eat, I'll go see what's taking your father so long" Mum said in a rush and walked out.  
"The second you got out of bed you started to feel I'll, you didn't sleep well last night either you were having a nightmare I couldn't even wake you out of your nightmare" Kaden said to me.  
"I don't remember" I sighed not really caring I remembered waking up in the night all hot and sticky but too tired to get up the second I woke up I feel back asleep.  
"I bought orange juice and toast for the both of you" Mum said.  
"I'm okay Mrs Waters" he said smiling. Mum smiled back and nodded and handed me the orange juice and toast.  
I ate one piece of toast and started feeling better, the second I had the orange juice I felt worse again. I just can't win can I.  
"Do you feel better?" Kaden asked me.  
"Much better" I lied and placed the food on the side table.  
The doctor appeared half an hour later and did all the tests he needed while I struggled to see what the hell he was doing, my eye sight blurred the second he walked into the room. Something was really off about me today.  
The doctor asked me to stand I managed to stand for ten seconds before I collapsed onto the floor but he managed to catch me before I slammed my head against the floor. I was grateful he did catch me.  
"All right I'm done here" he said packing up his things as he walked out just as my eye sight cleared up again. I was going to ask what the hell was wrong with me but he walked out so fast I didn't even have a chance.  
It was strange I thought the second the doctor walked out that my parents would walk in, but they didn't I felt useless in bed and decided to get off bed I grabbed anything in sight that would stop me from falling it was stupid. With every step I could feel myself feeling more drained. I managed to make it to the door which was left slightly opened and heard the doctor talking to my parents I peeked out and saw Kaden was there too. He gets to know what's wrong with me while I don't?  
"Just give her this" the doctor said pulling out a bag with something red inside.  
"I already tried giving it to her, she spat it back out" my Mum said worriedly.  
"You'll have to force it down" the doctor said sternly handing my Father the red powder.  
"What happens if she doesn't…" my Mum said finding it hard to speak.  
"She won't make" but the doctor was interrupted by Kaden "Tani what are you doing out of bed" he said walking towards the door.  
"listening to the doctor" I said breathlessly. Kaden picked me up and placed me back on the bed, this was getting old.  
"Well you just have the flu the doctors given your medication to your parents you'll be back to normal soon enough" he said forcefully.  
"That's good to hear" I said tiredly.  
"I'll go get your medication now" Kaden said walking out.  
I pushed myself upright into a sitting position waiting for Kaden, I had never felt like this before.  
Kaden walked in with a glass of brown liquid the same as the thing Dad made me drink last night.  
"Here" Kaden said handing me the glass.  
I looked at it and attempted to bring it to my lips but feel short it even smelt bad.  
"Its what's going to make you feel better" he said encouragingly.  
"What happened to good old Tylenol?" I said raising my eyebrows at him.  
"This is better" he said pushing the glass towards my lips.  
"What is it called? I'll Google it see if it does work" I said to him he gave me a displeasing look.  
"You can either drink it on your own or I'll make you drink it. You know I can make you so, what will it be?" he said darkly.  
"I'm sick and your being mean" I said putting the glass on the side table.  
"You're being childish, I'll give you one last chance. Will you drink it? Or will I have to force you to drink it?" he asked me.  
I gave him a look but he didn't back down, I wish I could just hit him. I picked up the glass and covered my nose and sculled the entire lumpy, icky liquid. I put the glass back down and gave Kaden a glare. I felt like puking.  
"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" he said smiling rubbing my arms which I pulled off.  
My parents walked through the door looking sad, I gave them a smile to make them feel better.  
"Mr and Mrs Waters, could I speak with you outside?" Kaden said to my parents.  
"Yes we need to speak to you to" My Father said.  
"Sleep honey, it may make you feel better" Mum said.  
"Okay, send Kaden home he doesn't need to be here" I said sounding annoyed.  
All three walked out and left me to sleep, I needed to have a shower that liquid I drank was kicking in I felt energised I hoped the feeling lasted. I got out of bed slowly the world didn't spin though my head did pound I ran into the bathroom and took a shower.

Kadens POV

I followed Tanis parents through their home they bought me to the living room, they both looked upset.  
"Tani is Ill" Mr Waters stated.  
"I know why she is ill. She is rejecting the change" I stated.  
"Yes she is. Thank you for making her drink she wouldn't drink it if we had forced her. We need you to make sure she drinks that solution every day. If she doesn't she will die" Mr Waters said sadly.  
Mrs Waters just sat there numbly letting the tears roll over, I had only changed a few months ago the difference between I and Tani was that I knew what I was while she didn't.  
"There is another way of saving Tani. I know Tani I can only make her drink the dry blood for so long. Eventually she will say no and she will die, let me change her" I said both parents eyes bulged out shocked.  
"You can't change her only the vampire who has imprinted on her can do it. If you do it she will die" Mrs Waters said in a rush.  
"I already told my parents this I guess it's time you two know too. I imprinted on Tani" I said it slowly and let it sink in.  
"Your lying you know we are desperate" Mr Waters yelled at me.  
"I would not lie" I stated angrily.  
"You are sure?" Mrs Waters asked.  
"Very. I know what Tani is up to, I can read most of her thoughts, I know how she's feeling. I have a connection to her which grows more each day. You both can keep an eye on Tani but you both have to force your senses in her direction, while I don't. You both are blinded I'm talking to you right now and as we speak Tani is taking a shower. Did you know that?" I asked them both.  
Instantly both shot to their feet I quickly put a restraining hand on Mr Waters.  
"She's feeling better. I can read bits and pieces of Tani's mind. I can sense her emotions right now she good" I said stopping them in their tracks.  
"We have to tell her what we are" Tanis Mother said.  
"I don't think she can handle it" I stated.  
"Let Tani get better then we will tell her, she's stubborn she may not want to be with you for the rest of her life Kaden. But I want my daughter to live" Mr waters said.  
"I promise that Tani will accept whatever happens in her future" I stated and then continued "You may want to speak with my parents if you have any questions or doubts" I said.  
"We will go now" Tanis mother said.  
I speed up towards Tanis room I could smell her blood which smelt like honey, pure and sweet. I pushed open the door to see Tani dressed in a black dress she was putting on a coat I quickly walked to her side taking the coat away from her, I saw keys in her hands which I quickly grabbed out of her hands. I don't know why but sometimes I could read Tanis thoughts and sometimes I couldn't it made me feel frustrated, what frustrated me more was that she didn't know I loved her. Though I never really gave her the chance to fall for me because of Mindy. I was blinded the love of my life was right in front of my eyes and I didn't even know it I was stupid! Tani meant everything to me since I had changed.  
"Where do you think you're going?" I said angrily.  
I heard the word 'drugs' pass through her mind, I couldn't wait to tell her I was a vampire it would make her stop thinking that.

Tani's POV

Once I got dressed I felt even better whatever was in that drink worked, I'd have to ask Kaden what it's called. I decided to go for a drive down to my favourite park being cooped up in here for a day made me loathe my room. I grabbed my keys and coat and nearly managed to put my coat on when Kaden ran in grabbing the coat off me and my keys I stood there shocked.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he said with anger.  
Poor guy the drugs must be getting to him, his eyes blazed more for some reason. I don't know why but I found it funny.  
"I want to go the park, I'm bored" I stated.  
"Your sick, get back in bed" he said pulling me towards the bed.  
"You are not the boss of me Kaden let go" I said irritated at being pushed around by him, he was doing it A LOT lately.  
"Your parents are not home so right now I am the boss of you. You're not going anywhere" he said and dragged me to the bed. I let him drag me, once he let me go I got on the bed standing and ran across the bed while he yelled for me to get down before I hurt myself, I jumped off the bed and ran towards the door I made it outside laughing at Kaden and ran downstairs while he chased after me. I made it down to the second floor when Kaden caught up to me and lifted me off of the floor.  
"Kadennnnn" I whined.  
"Rest" he said and walked up the stairs slowly, my heart was beating so fast god I was unfit. I was breathing out so heavily while Kaden didn't even seem like he had just run after me.  
"You know you've changed…a lot. I like the old you" I said to him.  
"Why is that?" he said raising his eyebrows at me.  
"Because I would be free of you. I need to see your parents and ask them if they know you're on drugs. Your huge!" I said fake punching his chest.  
"You're so irritatingly stubborn. Now is there anything you need?" Kaden asked me putting me back on the bed.  
"Yup, I need you to go downstairs, open the front door, then close the front door and never come back" I said to him.  
"Very funny" he said folding his arms.  
"I was being serious" I said pulling at my hair.  
"How about you come with me for a walk outside?" I asked him.  
"Fine, only if I get to hold your hand just in case you get dizzy" he said.  
"Fine" I said.  
Just as I got up my mobile rang I walked towards my desk where my phone laid I could feel Kaden shadowing my steps which bugged me its not like I'm dying what was up with his behavious again drugs entered my mind I picked up the phone.  
"Hey heard you were sick, how are you?" Mia asked me.  
"News travels fast. I'm feeling much better now thanks for calling" I said to her.  
"I'm coming to see you now, I'll be there in ten minutes Shawn coming with me is that okay?" she asked me.  
"Yeah its fine, Kadens here he'll have company and get his mind and hands off of me" I said through the phone that made Kaden mad while I laughed. It was true if Kaden was busy with Shawn he wouldn't be touching me.  
"Kay see you soon" Mia said.  
"Bye" I hung up.  
"Shawn and Mia are coming" I said and walked out the room.  
"Good that will keep you in the house" Kaden said sitting next to me he brushed his hand against my skin and I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, I dismissed the thought and pushed Kadens hand off of me.  
"You are so touchy! Seriously what's up with you, you know when people are on drugs they do tend to touch people A LOTTTT" I said stressing the words.  
"Yeah I heard that before, I guess you should stop touching me" Kaden said with a smirk, I turned red that big idiot!  
Kaden continued to stare at me while I tried to look at things in my room, god he was making me feel so uncomfortable.  
"Mindy, was the girl you couldn't stop thinking about, what changed?" I asked him.  
"I saw her for what she was user, controller, manipulator. I need someone who wants to know me not want me because of how I look" Kaden said finally telling me the truth.  
I was about to say something when the door bell rang I was about to get the door when Kaden pushed me back down. I sighed and let him have his way, couple seconds later Ariel and Shawn came in happily.  
"Bought you a chocolate muffin" Mia said handing it to me.  
"Thanks" I said putting it to the side.  
"Not hungry?" she asked me.  
"Not now but I'll eat it later promise" I said.  
Mia took a seat on the bed next to me and raised an eye brow at Shawn.  
"Hey Kaden how about we give the girls some space?" Shawn asked Kaden.  
"No I'm fine" Kaden said smoothly I glared in his direction telling him he made the wrong choice.  
"I'm Fiiinnnnneeee" Kaden stretched the word to make me more angry.  
"That's good your fiiinnnneeee, then you won't mind if Mia and I go for a walk outside" I said smiling and getting off of the bed I walked two steps when Kaden grabbed me around the waist and hauled me back to the bed.  
"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at Kaden.  
"Calm down Tani you were about to fall down" Mia said looking shocked.  
"No I wasn't" I said trying to get back out of bed but was pushed back down my Kaden.  
"Stay in bed" Kaden ordered.  
I wanted to tell Kaden to move but it would be childish and I didn't want to look that way in front of Mia and Shawn.  
"Look at it this way Tani the longer you stay in bed the faster you'll get better. Then you can find some other way to hurt yourself" Shawn said while walking to Mia side.  
Mia threw one of my pillows at him I gave Mia a thumbs up for her action.  
"But I feel fine" I stated.  
"You may feel fine but you're not" Kaden smartly replied.  
I let out a heavy breathe trying to contain my anger, soon Kaden would be out of my room out of my house that's when I'll be free from his…behaviours…over protectiveness…the weirdess…his touch.  
Three hours later Shawn and Mia left I didn't get to walk them out since Kaden believed I couldn't use my legs for walking. I stayed on the bed like a good girl and covered my head with the blankets I just wanted to sleep since there was nothing else to do.  
"Honey how are you feeling? I've bought you dinner macaroni and cheese" Mum said pulling the covers gently off of me.  
"I didn't even hear the door open. I'm fine Mum thanks for bringing me dinner in bed. Can I eat down in the kitchen my room is boring" I asked her.  
She gave me a worried look but I managed to make her change her mind but as usual someone just had to ruin it.  
"Mrs Waters I think it would be better if Tani stayed in bed, she looks rather pale" Kaden said walking into my room.  
"I thought you went home" I glared at him.  
"Nope was just talking to your Dad" Kaden smiled.  
"Kaden could you make sure Tani eats this, Mr Waters and I must run an errand" mum said.  
"At this time? Do not leave me with that drug head Mum!" I whined.  
"Drugsss?" Mum said confused and looked at Kaden.  
"She thinks I'm on drugs just because I got muscles and I got taller" Kaden said glaring at me.  
"Oh I see" Mum said laughing and then continued "Honey I'll leave you with Kaden he's not on drugs" she said and walked out before I could ask her how she knew.  
Kaden sat beside me handing me the bowl of macaroni and cheese.  
"Have you had dinner?" I asked him.  
"Yeah" he said looking away.  
"What did you have?" I asked him.  
"What you're eating right now" he answered. I don't know why but I thought he was lying.  
I managed to eat most of the bowl and decided to get out of bed but not before telling Kaden to back the hell off "I'm going to get up and you're not going to stop me" I said to him.  
He breathed out loudly and nodded he helped me up while I glared at him to let go of me he walked me to the bathroom and I closed the door on his face.  
I washed my face and hands trying to make myself feel better, I looked in the mirror and saw that just over two days I had gotten so pale that it looked like I was dead.  
I opened the door to see Kaden standing in the door way blocking me from exiting.  
"Are you okay?" he asked me grabbing my hands and walking me to my bed.  
"I'm fine" I said hopping back into bed.

* * *

May not continue with the story, so if you really really liked it let me know :), thank you for reading Suppressed feelings! 


End file.
